marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Married... with Queen: The Sequel (Part 2)
|image = |caption = Peggy, Connie and the other contestants waiting for the final results of Mr. and Mrs. Prom Reunion King and Queen in part two of "Married... with Prom Queen" in Season 3 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 3 |episode = 18 |overall = 52 |network = FOX |production = 3.18 |imdb = tt0642328 |guests = Lisa Raggio Jack Yates Catherine Carlen Carol Mansell Lynda Lenet Lisa Donovan Andrea Parker Barbara Lee-Belmonte Patricia Matthews Bill Applebaum Rick Stoneback Robert Schuch Eric Tull John Apicella Bill Bateman David L. Lander Laura Mellencamp |taping = April 7, 1989 |airdate = April 30, 1989 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Married...With Prom Queen (Part 1)" |next = "The Dateless Amigo" }}Married... with Prom Queen: The Sequel is the 18th episode of season 3 of Married...With Children, also the 52nd overall series episode. It originally aired on FOX on April 23, 1989. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Ellen L. Fogle, it was the second part of a 2 part episode story arc. Synopsis Conclusion. Peggy recruits Bud and Kelly's help in rigging the Prom Queen election so Peg can win. Meanwhile, Al squares off with high school rival Jack in a parking lot fight. Plot The begining of the episode starts off with Peggy back at the Bundy house, walking to the couch with a photo album in hand and then a voice over describing what happened in the previous episode through pictures, as Peg goes through the photo album: "Last week, on Married...With Children, Peggy was excited about going to their reunion, because she was sure she would be named reunion queen...Al was excited too... Meanwhile, the kids are starving. Peggy's compettion for the crown is her old high school rival, Connie Bender. Al meets his rival, Jack, who wants to pick up the fight they never had in high school. At the reunion, Peggy learns that Connie has bought enough votes to win the crown and it looks like Peggy is not going to be the queen. The kids are still starving. And now, Married...With Children continues..." Description At the high school reunion of Al and Peggy, Al and his rival Jack, continue to circle each and throw insults at each other, while Peggy does the same with her rival, Connie Bender, before walking away with her husband, Jack. Al and Peg get together, with Peg saying that Connie smells like she's been with a bunch of men. She tries to get some pity from Al, telling him that she'll never what it feels like to wear the crown, but Al tells her that he'll never know what cooked eggs and hot coffee will taste like in his own home. Suddenly, Al old friend, Eli, is yellng across the room, saying that he has $10 that says that Al can put his head through the door. Peggy looks frustrated as Eli moves across the room to greet Al and then rejects him when he offers her a hug. He tells Al that "you marrying Peggy was the only bet I ever lost" and then reveals that he is a psychiatrist now, while Al continues with his lie that he is a garbage salesman, though Eli shows he obviously not listening and then tells him to join the fellow jocks over at the table he was at. Al is greeted with cheers from his fellow teammates, Jimbo, Rick and Speedy, who appears to be obese now and coughing on Al. Speedy comments that Al looks like he could still play the game and he tells them that he is able to stay fit by "running from Peg on sex night" getting laughs from the guys while Peggy looks annoyed. Jimbo then points out that the nerds they used to pick on, Tyron and Milton, are still sitting with each other at the table behind them. As the gang turns to see them, the nerds, who are apparently wealthy now and sitting with some sexy ladies, waving to them and Milton tells the jocks "You should have done your own homework, guys!", before a bitter Al tells him to go eat a pen again. Speedy then asks Peggy if she heard that Connie is going to win and a rather annoyed Peggy responds by asking him if he's heard of breath spray and then walks off to get more votes. As she leaves, Eli reassures her that he's going to keep an eye on Al and then brings out a nail, saying he's got $10 that Al can drive a nail through the table with his head. He tries to convince the gang that he's too old for immatures things like this, but the guys egg him on and he finally agrees to do it. Meanwhile, back at the Bundy house, Bud and Kelly are making boot soup and then Bud convinces Kelly that since reunions have food, they will find a way to crash it and convince Steve and Marcy to help them out making them think that they are helping the kids with their history homework. Marcy gleefully tells them about how it was for them: Incense and peppermints, Young Republican meetings and rebelling by protesting the dress code at their school though not tucking in their shirts and takin the penny out of their loafters. Realzing they might have asked the wrong people for information, Bud decides that they would be better off getting information at the local library. At the reunion, Peggy is talking to two men and tells that while she really could use the votes, she doesn't do those kind of sexual acts anymore, but still pleads with them to get their votes. Hearing that, they shake their heads no and walk away from her. Seeing a table full of women, she calls out a woman she recognizes, Thelma McKecknie and asks how she's doing, before reminding them that she's running for reunion queen. Thelma bitterly tells her she's fine, even though Peggy stole her one and only true love, only to dump him a week later. The other girls start to chime in too, saying that Peggy also stole their boyfriends and in one case, her father, before walking away realzing that its a Connie Bender table. Feeling sad now, she talks to Al, who is now wearing small bandaid over his forehead. In the hotel lobby, Bud and Kelly, dressed in 1960's hippie fashion and using the names "Moonbeam" and "Piece" respectively, try to work their way into the room casually, walking around saying "Groovy" over and over before Bud pulls out a 1960s vocabulary book and test out other phrases Seeing the buffet table, they walk over and get some food while talking to a lady who is in between them: Bud: Love! Kelly: Aquarius. Bud: Hair Kelly: The answer my friend, is blowin' in the wind. Turn on, tune in, kill whitey. Back at the jocks table, Al is talking with Peggy's friend, Vicky, who is asking him to tell the story about his City Championship win: "Well, I'm not sure I remember much. Let's see, it was, uh, November 17th, 4:40 P.M. The wind was coming out of the Southeast, at twelve miles an hour gusting to thirty." ''As Al tries to continue, Peg interupts him, saying she's giving up now and just wants to go home, but obviously not caring enough to hear her plea, he tells her that he's busy talking to Vicky (calling her "Hooter", though she doesn't seem too offended by it) and to "go run for something. Y'know, Queen, a man, a bus" before continuing his story with Vicky.'' A very sad Peggy now walks up to the crown and admires it, but upon seeing her, Connie tells Peggy: "Oh, Peggy. I see you're a little down. Let me make you feel better. I'll only be Queen for one night. But you, why you've got your whole life to be nothing. Feel better? 'Cause I know I do" As Connie walks away and laughs at Peggy's depression, Peg takes a seat near the crown and stares at it while the band begins to play "What Becomes of the Broken Hearted" At the jocks table again, a bitter Peg stares at Al, who is staring at a blond woman's chest, grunting and listening to her question about if he really gave up a chance to play with the Chicago Bears for his wife. He tells the lady that "If I'm going to take a kick to the groin, might as well be for love" while another lady tells Peggy that she must be lucky to be married to him. Back on the stage, Tim Potter, the senior class president and now owner of Tim's mortuary, informs the crowd that they still have 20 minutes left to vote and the winner will also receive a half price burial through his business. Al is laughing and seems to be enjoying himself, wondering why did he ever leave high school, before Peg tells him it's because he was 30 years old. Meanwhile, Kelly and Bud are pigging out on food and even stop the waiters from taking the food trays. A girl walks over to them and tells them "Long time between feedings?" and Bud, with a piece of deli meat hanging from his face, tells her "Long time between lovin's, too, sweet thang", causing her to walk away from them. Milton walks up them, thinking they were his classmates, Andy and Lola, and tells them they haven't changed a bit, but Kelly tells him to get lost, before walking away happy and reaffirming that they still haven't changed. Peggy tells Al that she'll try to be mature about this, but as Connie walks by, she makes a comment that she smells like cows. Calling Peg "Piggy", she tells her that she has a good view of her coorination and then asks if she can use her hair as the red carpet to walk on when she wins. But Peggy tells her that she could just as well shave the fur off of her back instead. Jack comes by Al's table and tells him that he had been thinking and realzied that the whole rivalry was silly, as there was nothing Al could do better than him, before Al tells to ask his wife about that. Pissed off now, Jack says that it wasn't the bet about jumping the Mustang that prevented their fight from happening, but rather that Al punked out. Mad, he gets up and tells him its on now, but Peg steps inbetween them and reminds him that he promised that there wouldn't be a fight at the reunion. As Tim announces that there's only a minute left till they tally the votes up, Jack and a couple of his friends start clucking at Al, calling him a chicken. Feeling defeated, Peg takes a seat next to Al and tells him "'' You know Al, there's no way I'm going to come out a winner tonight. But at least you can. You want him? Go get him." Taking off his coat and rolling up his sleeves, he walks up to Jack and tells him "''Let's rock!". Eli shouts out "Fight! Fight!" and announces he's got $20 on Al to win, causing the entire room to empty out. As Peggy shouts out words of encouragement to Al, she slyly walks backwards until the room is completely empty and starts trying to figure out how to change the votes, but notices the lock on the box. Suddenly, she notices a over stuffed Kelly and Bud, who is laying face first on the food table. She tells them that she is ashamed of them for sneaking out, but then changes her tone and asks Bud if he pick a lock. As they make their way to the box, Al and Jack can be heard fighting. Bud and Kelly recongize it as a Jackobson 360 single barrel two tumbler, laughing at how inefficient that this lock is. Pulling out a small tool kit, Bud and Kelly use a tweezer and graphite to pry it open, while Peggy looks out the window and tries to encourage Al to take his time with it. Finally getting it open, Peggy goes through the ballots while Bud and Kelly serve as lookouts. Peggy finally locks up the box just as the crowd start to come back in and asking who won, a disheveled and beaten up yet cocky Jack walks up to Peg and gives her a thumbs up, before suddenly passing out on the floor. Suddenly, Al, looking as bad as Jack, is grining and followed by a crowd cheering "Bundy! Bundy! Bundy" as they come back inside. Eli, boasting that he has enough money to buy a car, gives Al a dollar and tells him to buy a tooth. As the jocks pick Jack up from the ground, Peggy comes up to Al and asks him how his doing, and just as he's about say he's hurt and really needs a doctor, Peggy tells him to shut up as they are about to announce the winner. After Tim acknowledges how amazing the fight was, he annoucnes that its time to announce the winner and for the nominees to come up to the stage. Connie, who was up to this point holding an unresposive Jack up, runs to the stage, causing him to fall face first into the table hard and takes her place alongside Peggy and the other contestants, Larry Fleishman and Louise. Tim finally annouces the winner, who turns out to be...Larry Fleishman...but then reveals he was just joking, causing Larry to angrily walk off the stage. He finally gets serious and says "Our winner is, by a landslide, every boy's fantasy, every Mother's nightmare..." and Connie steps forward, thinking she's the winner, is now surpised when "Peggy Wanker Bundy" is announced as the queen. As the crowd cheers her on, she calls a disappointed Connie a she-dog and pushes her as she accepts her crown and gets ready to dance with her king. Al joins her in the center of the room under the spotlight and they start to dance. As Al tries to convince her that he really needs to go to the hospital now, she tells him to shut up and not ruin the moment with his whining. She then goes on to say "Y'know, I really am lucky. Of all the guys here, I got the best one." She asks him if he feels the same way, but he responds by asking her if the go-go dancer was in their class, and realizing that she wasn't, he tells Peg that he did in fact marry the prettiest girl in the school. She finally suggests that having sex would make their night perfect, but Al tries to get out of it. She thinks that he might be in the mood because of what's in his pocket, but he reveals, as they continue to dance, that it is actually his rib. Recurring cast/Guest stars Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest starring *Lisa Raggio as Connie Bender *Jack Yates as Jack *Catherine Carlen as Vicky *Carol Mansell as Edna *Bill Applebaum as Tim Potter *Andrea Parker as Go-Go Dancer *Barbara Lee-Belmonte as Silky *Patricia Matthews as Velour *Ric Stoneback as Speedy *John Apicella as Rick *Eric Tull as Milton *Laura Mellencamp as Melinda *Claudia Harrington as Thelma Mckeckney *Lynda Lenet as Geena *Lynne Austin as Sable *Bill Bateman as Larry Fleishman *David L. Lander as Eli Trivia *David L. Lander, the actor who played Eli, is probably best known for his role as Andrew "Squiggy" Squiggman from Laverne and Shirley. He also appeared in episodes of Happy Days and The Love Boat, both of which also starred Ted McGinley in their later seasons. *The song that the band, The Why, play is What Becomes of the Brokenhearted? by Jimmy Ruffin *The song playing during Al and Peggy's slow dance is This Guy's in Love with You by Herb Alpert *When Kelly says "Turn on, tune in, kill whitey", it is her mixing up the actual phrase "Turn on, tune in, drop out" that was popularized by Timothy Leary, a psychologist who advocated the use of LSD during the psychedelic period of the 1960s. *Al scored his four touchdowns in a single game on November 17. *Alternate title: MARRIED... WITH QUEEN: THE SEQUEL *The DIRECTED BY/WRITTEN BY/etc credits appear smaller than usual, under Al & Peggy's heads. *One of the phrases Bud and Kelly pick from their 1960s slang book is "Free Huey", a slogan related to Black Panther cofounder Huey P. Newton who was arrested for being involved in the shooting death of a police officer in 1967. Newton was himself killed in an unrelated incident four months after this episode aired. External Links * *''Married... with Queen: The Sequel (Part 2)'' on Bundyology *''Married... with Queen: The Sequel (Part 2) - Final Draft Script'' on albundy.net *''Married... with Queen: The Sequel (Part 2) - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#54 Married... with Queen'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 3 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter Category:Full plot model